The New World
by StefsP
Summary: Damon/Caroline/Klaus story
1. the playing ground

The New World

**This is a TVD story about Caroline and the others as children. **

**I don't have TVD.**

It was a hot summer day in Mystic Falls. All parents are displaying their children. In the site are playing Elena and Bonnie.

"Caroline play whit us." say Bonnie. "No I don't want to play princesses!" said Caroline.

"Why not Caroline?" asked Elena. "Because is stupid game" say Caroline. "Then let play whit dolls?" asked Bonnie. "No, no and no!" says Care. "Of course is no, this games are stupid!" says Damon. "Who asked you?" says Elena. "No one why?" Damon smirks. Caroline is smiling now. She likes Damon because he doesn't like the stupid dolls, too. Then Stefan and Nick come.


	2. Truth or Dare!

**The New World **

**I did continue it because the first chapter was small!**

(POV Damon)

When Stefan and Nick come, they invite Caroline to play whit us. I liked Caroline she is beautiful and she isn't so girly like Elena and Bonnie. We play about hour before Elena and Bonnie come.

"Can we play whit you?" asked Bonnie. "I'll never play whit the crybaby and the judge!" I smirk.

"I'm not a judge and Elena isn't a crybaby!" Bonnie said angrily. "But she always cry." Says Stefan.

"I don't cry always!" say Elena whit tears in her eyes. "You cry now." Say Nick.

"And Caroline look like a Barbie doll but you play whit her!" Elena says angrily. Before I can say something Nick say "Don't interfere Caroline in this!" he says angrily.

Yeah, he likes her, too.

"Boys relax let play whit Elena and Bonnie, they are our friends too!" says Caroline.

"Let play Truth ot Dare!" Caroline says cheerful. "OK" we say at once.

(POV Bonnie)

How he dare to tell me judge! I'm not a judge! I'll revenge.

"I'm first!" I say. "Damon truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare, of course!" he say.

"Ok kiss Caroline!" I smirk. "Dear, you do me a favor" I was angry. I do not know he liked Caroline. Oh, Nick was jealous! I smirk. They will fight for her love. Cute!

When Damon kiss Caroline, she flushed! Cute!

"Ok Stefan truth or dare?" asked Damon. "Truth!" says Stefan. Ok this was strange.

"Ok baby brother who girl you liked?" asked Damon whit a big smirk. "Elena" Stefan says.

OMG!? He flushed! Oh Elena flushed too. She likes Stefan too!

"Ok Care truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare!" she say.

"hmm… I dare you to kiss Nick!" He smiles. Yeah Stefan and Nick are like brother and Stefan is doing a favor to Nick! Oh cute, again!

She kiss him and their flushed at once so cute!

"Nick, truth or dare?" asked Caroline. "Truth" says Nick.

"Who girl you liked?" asked Caroline. "You!" he says whit smile. Damon was very angry and jealous when Caroline flushed like tomato!

**I hope you liked it! Oh Klaus was so cute in this chapter!**


	3. Fight with food!

**Chapter 3! Please review **

(POV Nick)

It was the Thanksgiving! Everyone is in the mansion Lockwood. Elijah was so nervous because the other women are flirting whit him but he don't liked them.

"Where is Caroline, Lijah?" asked Nick. "I don't know Nicklaus." Say Elijah. After the game Truth or Dare he doesn't see her anytime.

"Hi Nick!" says Stefan. He was wear a white costume, near him was Damon whit black costume.

"Where is Caroline?" I asked again. "I don't know." Say Stefan. At this moment Caroline burst at the mansion whit her mother.

"I don't want to wear this dress mum!?" say Caroline. "Caroline be obedient!" her mum say.

Caroline was very beautiful. She wears a pink skirt and an official white vest whit ribbon on it.

I don't like that Damon watches Caroline. She was mine I see her first!

"You look pretty Caroline!" say Damon. Caroline flushed. And I was jealous.

"Thank you Damon." Say Caroline. "Now when my mum isn't here let play hiding!" say Caroline.

"Is there one invitation for me?" Tyler smirks. Tyler Lockwood .I hate him! He was a jerk!

"No it isn't, Tyler!" say Caroline angrily. The boy loved to tease her and that's make me angry.

Then Elena and Bonnie come. Boy they are so girly! And they always tease Me and Damon!

(POV Tyler)

Caroline was pretty yeah but Klaus and Damon liked her.

"Hi, Ty!" say Elena. Elena the crybaby! She was so tedious! I don't like Bonnie too. She judge me and that's make me angry.

"Hello girls!" I say. "Bye we will play at the garden comes on boys." Say Caroline.

I was angry because they don't invite me to play whit them.

"Ty will you play whit us whit the dolls?" asked Bonnie. "No I'm boy, the boys don't play whit dolls!" I say angrily.

I go to the garden to see what Caroline, Klaus and Damon do

(POV Caroline)

Tyler was a jerk. When I say to my mum she say

"_He liked you Caroline"_

But I know this isn't true! And I liked something else!

"Caroline the cake is here!" the voice of Damon Take me out of my mind.

The cake was largest. It looks delicious! At this moment Tyler rubbed my nose with frosting!

I was so angry! How he dares to rubbed me with frosting!

"You look like clown!" says Tyler. Everyone laugh me! I hit a pie in his face.

"Fight with food!" someone say. The food fly!

**Please review!**


	4. Играта скривалището!

**I'd continue it! Please review! Thx alysia292 for follow the story!**

(POV Caroline)

I was punished! This isn't fair! Tyler started first, but he isn't punished! The doorbell rang.

"Caroline, open the door!" say mum. "OK" I say.

I open the door and in front of me was Damon

"Hi Care I'm here for Pajama Party! Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Nick and the jerk (Tyler) are here too!"

OMG! I totally forget for the Pajama Party! "Hello kids!" say cheerful my mum. Yeah she loves my friends. "Hi Mss. Forbes!" say Elena. "Oh you can tell me just Liz." Say my mum.

"Hey friends come in!" I say happy, because my friends are here. We climbed the stairs and come in in my bedroom. I sit on my bed.

"Where are your dolls?" asked me Bonnie. I took my only doll of my drawer.

"And the other dolls?" asked Elena. "I have no other dolls I don't liked them." I say.

"I don't understand, why you don't like dolls they are beautiful!" says Bonnie.

"Because they are stupid !" Damon answer for me. "Yes" I say.

"What we will play?" I asked. "Let play hiding" Stefan says. "Ok but that one who count must to kiss the first person he finds!" Damon smirks and watches at me! Eww!

(POV Tyler)

I was this who counts. Everyone was hiding somewhere in the house. I will find them.

I hear noise under the bed in Caroline's bedroom. I saw under the bed. There was Caroline!

Oh my god! Now I must to kiss her! I smirk when I saw her face. She doesn't like this.

Everyone come out of his hiding place. Damon and Klaus are jealous! I smirk at them.

I kiss Caroline on the mouth. She was shocked like everyone. I smirk at them. Klaus and Damon are very angry. WOW I smirk again!

"Caroline your good kissing for eight-years-old girl" I smirk at her.

(POV Damon)

I was angry! How he dare to kiss my Caroline on the lips! He is very big jerk!

"Now I will count!" I say angrily. Caroline was angry too.

Everyone was hiding. I saw something in the kitchen. There was something behind the kitchen countertop. I hope it's Caroline. Oh no It's the judge!

"Oh no the devil will kiss me!" say Bonnie. I kiss her fast. Why I haven't got luck!

"Now I will count" say Caroline.

I smirk. I will find a way to find me first!

(POV Caroline)

I count. I was very nervous! I hear someone to whispers.

OMG I find Nick! I was super nervous! I kiss him! OMG I kiss NICK. I flushed and he smiles cheerful at me.

Damon was very angry but why? "Who we will, count?" I say fast.

"I will" say Bonnie. I hide behind my desk. Bonnie finds someone but who is? OMG it was Stefan! Bonnie flushed. Elena was jealous. Oh no they will fight! Oh god I will be in the middle of this!

Now Stefan count and he find Elena! OMG! Now is Elena. She counts slowly. She finds Damon and she flushed! Does she like him? Stefan is jealous! I must admit I'm jealous too.

Damon saw my face and smirk at me. I squinted eyes at him. This stupid boy!

**Hey guys Stefan and Elena are so sweet together in this story! Caroline is jealous does it Damon the boy who Caroline likes? Pls review**


End file.
